Dreams Do Come True
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: Nanami asks Otoya to go out to the flower gardens with her. Otoya x Haruka One Shot.


Dreams Do Come True

Otoya X Haruka

Otoya laid down in the grass outside. He had come out here after he was done with work, exhausted from his hard regiment. Of course he always knew they would put him on a hard regimond, being famous and all, but it's easier said then done. He had to do a photoshoot for a hoody commercial, record a new song, do parts for the music video, and then do a signing with the rest of STARISH.

He was exhausted and was slowly becoming more and more drowsy. A little nap wouldn't do any harm, right? Letting himself nod off, he fell into a deep sleep.

"Ittoki-kun!" Nanami yelled, finally waking him up. He groaned, rubbing his head as he sat up. He felt groggy from sleep and his back was killing him, from sleeping on the hard ground opposed to the super soft mattress he was use to sleeping in.

"Eh? Nanami? What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling at her the best he could.

"Oh, I, uh, saw you sleeping here and, um, well I was worried. I'm sorry that I woke you." Nanami said, twiddling her fingers. He smiled at her cute action. He always thought it was cute how she did that when she was nervus.

"Thats alright." He smiled.

"I-Ittoki-kun?" She said, looking down.

"Hai?" He asked.

"I-I was wondering, since everyone else was busy, would you, you know, like to go to the flower garden with me?" She asked nervously, making Otoya blush. She wanted to... spend time with him? "I-I mean, if your not busy! You can turn it down if you want."

"No!" Otoya said, a little loud. "I'd love to come." He smiled.

"Really?" Nanami smiled widely.

"Yeah!"

"Thank you!" She shouted, hugging him.

The two of them walked together through the flower garden, hand in hand. Nanami pointed to almost every flower, loving them all. Otoya smiled and agreed, pointing out a few of his favorites.

They smelled the flowers and ate a packed picnic under the forest area, surrounded by tulips. They stuck their feet into the water for the aqua flower exhibit. They wandered around inside in the Rainforest exhibits and desert flower exhibit.

They spent the whole day together, smiling and laughing. Finally they reached the rose exhibit.

"Wow, look at all the roses." Haruka squeaked, looking around.

"Ren would like this." Otoya said.

"I think he only likes them when he can give them to a girl." Haruka giggled, hooking his arm with her own. They traveled through the garden together, enjoying the day off.

Soon they reached a small building with only two walls, creating a path. Rose vines climbed up the walls and hung down from the ceiling. A small bench was placed inside, roses cut from them as they tried to tangle it. They when inside, admiring the beautify colored roses. Haruka leaned over to smell one of them, which she had been doing all day. Suddenly she yelped, flying back.

"BEE!" She shrieked, darting right into Otoya's arms.

"It's okay," Otoya smiled. "It wont hurt you." He stroked her hair a little, lost in the moment. She looked up at him, blushing. She looked him in the eyes before leaning closer. Instinctively, he moved in as well. They made contact, or at least, their lips did. They kissed under the roses, all alone. They moved away, blushing.

Sitting down, they stayed silent. After a moment, Haruka leaned into him, smiling, cuddling into him. Blushing, Otoya smiled, liking the way she felt next to him, leaning on him. Their warmth flowed through each other, calming and clearing the air.

Soon, feeling drowsy, Otoya leaned on her, falling asleep, hearing Nanami said a sweet "I love you, Otoya." before nodding off.

A feeling of shaking awoke him from his rest. Grogley, he stretched his limbs, yawning. "You're awake!" Otoya turned his head to see Nanami.

"Yeah." He said, wiping his eyes.

"I-I, saw you sleeping here and, um, well I was worried. I'm sorry that I woke you." Nanami said, twiddling her fingers. Otoya looked around. He was sitting by the lake, where he had gone after his hard day of work.

"A dream.." He whispered, slightly disappointed that he was only dreaming about kissing Nanami.

"Um, Ittoki-kun." Nanami said, getting his attention.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I-I was wondering, since everyone else was busy, would you, you know, like to go to the flower garden with me?" She asked nervously. Otoya froze. Wait, that was exactly what she said in the dream, wasn't it?! Before they... kissed. The memories for the date swirled through his head until he couldn't take it any more and passed out on the spot, falling backwards onto the ground. "EH!? I-ITTOKI-KUN!? ARE YOU OKEY?!"

And so, because he passed out, Otoya never go to go to the flower garden with Nanami. Wait to go, Otoya. You messed that up.

_**Hahaha, I know, it's mean what I did, making it so he never got a kiss in the end, but it's funnier that way, right?**_


End file.
